Insanity
by Mrs. Tophat
Summary: When The Lovely Ladybug moves to Scotland, she meets someone who really connects with her. Someone with craziness and love in one package. The Lovely Ladybug x Razzbowski Nuzlocker.
1. New friend

**_Ladybug's P.O.V._**

I loaded the last of the boxes off of the moving truck and into my new flat. I had just moved halfway across the world for what seems to be no reason whatsoever. I had moved from the USA... to Scotland. I was a pretty active YouTuber, with a pretty big fanbase, but there were barely any if not, no other YouTubers in Scotland.

But anyways, I paid the movers and went back inside to shelter myself from the cold, Scottish winds. I lit a fire in the fireplace and waited for the heat to spread throughout the place.

I gathered my long, dark brown hair with a few blue streaks here and there into a bun on top of my head and began the extremely long process of unpacking. If you don't know anything about me, then I'll explain.

I'm The Lovely Ladybug. It's not my real name, but I feel more comfortable with Ladybug than I do with my real name. I've been a YouTuber since I was about 11 years old and I do Let's Plays, vlogs, challenges, collaborations, song covers and commemoration videos. I've lived in USA my entire life, and decided to move to Scotland for no reason, apparently. I have really pale skin, since I honestly live life as a hermit. I have dark green eyes, long, dark brown hair with blue streaks in it, I'm kind of a shortie, and I am currently 21 years old. I have THXphobia, don't ask why. I love the color purple and I'm always trying to stay on the positive side of life.

So, yeah, that pretty much all there is to know about me.

But anyways, I was unpacking some books and placing them on the shelf by the fireplace when I heard someone from the other side of the wall. in the next apartment yell, "_What the hell is happening here!?_"

I jumped and dropped a few books, but I picked them up with a scowl. Why would somebody just yell like that? It sounded like a guy yelling, and he sounded a little bit startled. Strangely enough though, he sounded kind of familiar to me.

I resumed placing the books on the shelf until they were where they were supposed to be. I was putting my clothes in my closet when I heard the same voice yell, "_What the f**k, Bonnie!? Why do ya have to try to grab my fine ass?!"_

I grumbled to myself and glared at the wall, where the voice was mostly coming from. If he yelled again, I would have to go and talk with him.

I resumed putting my clothes away and getting the very last of my things unpacked. I sighed in relief, but my victory was cut short by a voice yelling, "_FOR F**K'S SAKE, FREDDY!"_

I growled, "That's it."

I put down my bag of chips, stormed to the door, ran out to the hallway and pounded on my neighbors door. A few moments later, he opened the door and I was face to face with a bearded man with green eyes and sweat on his forehead. He was pretty tall, with dark black hair and he looked to be around my age or just a little bit older. He was actually pretty handsome, but I was at his door for a specific reason.

I cleared my throat and said, "Excuse me, but you're being a little bit loud."

He blinked, but said, "Oh. Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll try to keep it down."

I gave a small smile. "Thank you."

I turned to leave, but was stopped when the man said, "Wait. You're new around here, aren't you?"

I turned back to face him and said, "Yeah. I just moved here a couple of days ago."

He grinned at me and said, "Well, welcome to Scotland! I'm Razz!"

I rose an eyebrow at him. "Razz? That's your name?"

He nodded. "Yeah. What's your name, madame?"

I regained my composure and said, "Ladybug."

He snickered at me. "Ladybug? And you think my name is ridiculous?"

I rolled my eyes but grinned. "Okay. You got me."

Razz chuckled at me and said, "You can come in if you want. I'm just filming a video."

I smiled. "You're a YouTuber?"

He nodded. "Yep. I'm Razzbowski Nuzlocker. Horror-Poke-Tuber and theorist and more!"

I giggled and said, "I am too! The Lovely Ladybug. Singer, Let's Player, vlogger, theorist and much more!"

We both laughed as I walked inside his apartment.

* * *

**_Well, there's the first chapter! After watching a Razzbowski livestream and seeing people ship The Lovely Ladybug and Razzbowski, I thought I'd be the first to write a fanfiction about them! They would make an adorable couple, to be honest! But let me know what you guys think about it!_**


	2. Drunk

_**Ladybug's P.O.V.**_

After hanging out with Razz for a few hours, playing Pokemon, watching some Doctor Who and filming a few videos together, I got up off of the sofa to leave.

"Well, I've got to go. I need to unpack." I said, heading to the door.

Razz stood and said, "Aw, so soon? Are you sure you won't stay for a drink or two?"

I chuckled and said, "Sorry. I don't drink."

Razz only grinned and said with his thick, Scottish accent, "Oh, all right. Let me know if you ever want to hang out again, love. But just letting you know now, you're a very pretty girl."

I blushed. "Oh. Well, thank you. I'm glad I got to meet you."

"Right back at you, deary." He said with a wink as I headed out the door.

I went back to my apartment, feeling a bit happier than when I left. But Razz was a pretty cool guy, and I'm kind of glad I got mad at him, just so I could meet him.

I made myself some dinner, got ready for bed and climbed onto my bed, where I buried myself deep in my dark purple blankets. I smiled to myself, knowing that I made a new friend on my first day in Scotland.

I drifted off to sleep, in the dark night.

* * *

I jumped awake at the sound of someone banging on my door, startling the heck out of me. But I got out of bed, my purple blanket draped around my shoulders, and ran to the door. I opened it, only to be face to face with Razz. Who looked stone drunk.

"Hello, love. Did I wake you?" he slurred, grinning lazily at me.

I took a step back and said, "What in the world are you doing at this time of night, Razz?"

"I locked my keys inside my apartment, and I needed a place to stay until the attendant can get back with me in the morning." he stated, with a slight hiccup.

I blinked. He needed to stay in my apartment. I just barely met the guy! And he expected me to just let him inside? But, then again, he looked pretty pitiful and helpless...

"Fine. Come on in." I said, stepping aside so he could get in.

He stumbled inside, and barely made it to the couch before collapsing in a heave of pants and groans. I hurried over and pulled him up, dropping him fully onto the couch. I pulled the blanket off my shoulders and draped it over him, making sure he was warm on this cold spring night.

"Thank you, love. I'm sorry if I'm being a bother." he said drowsily.

I sighed, but sat next to him. "You're not a bother. But you did scare me quite a bit."

He chuckled and replied with, "Like I said, thank you. But I'm sorry. Dawko was supposed to meet up at the pub with me, but he never got back with me."

I smiled, and hesitantly reached out to stroke his hair. I didn't want to seem to weird, so I didn't right away. But Razz noticed this and said, "It's alright, love. Don't be shy."

I gently touched his raven black hair, slowly and gently stroking it. I didn't like him in that sense, but he was actually really adorable.

"You know, your hair is actually really soft." I stated.

He chuckled, closing his eyes. "Thanks, love."

I smiled and stopped, getting up off of the sofa.

"Well, I'll just let you sleep. Let me know if you need anything." I said, going back to my room.

I heard Razz quietly say, "Oh, I will, Ladybug."

I got back to my room and closed the door behind me, still concerned for the man on my couch.


	3. Movie

_**Ladybug's P.O.V.**_

I woke up again to the sound of Razz's loud groaning. I ran back into the living room to see Razz with bloodshot eyes and a pale face. It was about 8:00 in the morning and the sun was streaming through the window of the apartment.

"Bloody hell, my head. It's killing me, love." he groaned, clutching his head.

I quickly rushed to my bathroom and got a few tablets of aspirin and a glass of water and quickly ran back to the couch to give them to Razz. He took the tablets and gulped down the water.

"Thank you, Ladybug. This was very kind of you." he groaned, burying his head underneath the blanket.

I ran to the blinds and quickly shut them, darkening the room instantly. Razz sighed and said, "Thank you so much, lass. I can't thank you enough!"

I sighed. "It seems like you've thanked me too much, Razz. Wait, aren't you supposed to be in your apartment by now?"

"The attendant should be here in a little while, love." he replied, slowly taking the blanket off.

I gave him a smile when I heard my phone buzzing from my room. I quickly ran to it and saw that Scott Cawthon was calling me. I quickly pressed the answer button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Hello!? Hello, hello!?"_

I chuckled at Scott's Phone Guy voice and said, "Hey, Scott! What's up?"

_"Well, I have some exciting news for you!"_

"Okay?"

_"I just sold the movie rights to Five Nights at Freddy's to Warner Bros. Pictures... and it's being made into a movie."_

I dropped my phone in a moment in pure shock and happiness. Then a second later, I threw my hands in the air and yelled, "YASSS! I AM THE MASTER COMMANDER!"

Razz's groaning made me cut off my short-lived celebration. I picked up my phone and said, "Sorry about that, Scott!"

_"It's fine, Ladybug! Hey, I gotta go, but if you could Skype me sometime, that'd be great!"_

I hung up and did a tiny happy dance, incredibly happy that my favorite video game franchise was getting its own movie!


	4. A night out

_**Ladybug's P.O.V.**_

A few hours later, after Razz went back to his own apartment to get some rest, Razz and I got on Skype with Dawko and SpiffingG to make a video about the FNaF movie.

I hit the record button and said, "Hello Lovely Army! I am The Lovely Ladybug, and with me are my very special guests for a very special announcement! State your names and businesses, guys!"

Razz chuckled and said, "Hey, hey, hey everyone! My name is Razzbowski!"

"What's going on, guys? Dawko back again, I hope you are doing fantastic today!"

Spiffing giggled and said, "Hello, world! I am the one and only SpiffingGamer!"

I laughed and said, "Recently, Scott Cawthon had released the news that, yes. The rumors are true. Five Nights at Freddy's is getting a movie!"

After the four of us had a tiny fangirl party, we calmed down enough for Razz to say, "And we are so damn excited! We haven't been this hyped since FNaF 3 got announced!"

Dawko laughed and said, "Hell yes! But we have a few things to theorize and talk about-"

"I WANNA VOICE CHICA!" I blurted out, making the other three laugh.

"If that's the case, Dawko and I should audition for Bonnie and Freddy. Since I ship them, and Dawko and I are together!"

I began giggling. Apparently, Spiffing and Dawko are a thing and are close friends with Razz. And I am new to this little group. So there's that.

But after theorizing for about two hours, Spiffing and Dawko logged off. Leaving only Razz and I.

"So, Razz. Ya excited?" I asked the Scottish rogue.

"Oh, definitely! I can't wait! But why'd he have to announce it so soon?" he whined.

I chuckled. Since Razz came to my door, drunk off the wall, I'd kind of developed some new, warm, fuzzy feelings towards him.

"I don't know, Razz. But we can only wait and get hyped over it." I replied.

He smiled into the webcam and said, "Hey. Would you like to join Spiffing, Dawko and I on a sort of night out tonight?"

I blinked. Should I say yes? I really just met him, and quite frankly, I didn't really want to feel awkward around him. But, then again, he spent the night, drunk, at my place.

I sighed and said, "Sure. What time?"

"8:00 sharp. Wear something you love and I'll be there at 8:00 to pick you up."

I grinned. "Sounds fair! I'll see you then!"

* * *

About 5 hours later, I was just barely getting ready to go. I had my long hair in loose and wavy curls, my makeup sort of golden-nude with my bright red lip stainer, a black and blue flannel shirt with dark blue jeans and my black combat boots with my black and red leather jacket. I jumped when I heard a knock at the door, so I grabbed my purse and ran to the door.

I opened it to see Razz. He had a black V-neck shirt with dark jeans and black shoes. He had a small silver necklace and a black trench coat. He grinned and said, "Well, you look lovely, just as always. You ready?"

I nodded, shutting the lights off, shutting the door and locking it behind me.

"Let's go and have some fun!" Razz said, offering his hand to me, which I took with a smile as we headed out of the building and into the parking lot under the cloudy, Scottish sky.


	5. Singing

_**Ladybug's P.O.V.**_

Razz and I found Razz's car in the parking lot. He opened the door for me, and I got inside. I was still trying to adjust to the United Kingdom's driving style, but I was trying. Razz climbed into the passenger's side, started to engine and we drove off. Razz and I drove in silence for a few minutes until razz leaned into me and said, "You can plug your phone into the audio jack and turn on some music, if you'd like."

I grabbed my phone and did as he said, turning on, "Salvaged" by NateWantsToBattle.

Razz turned to face me with a raised eyebrow before saying, "Lass, I love this song!"

I grinned and I began singing the slow beginning.

_"It's been years_

_Since I've seen a face around here_  
_I was broken and alone_  
_In that hell I called my home_

_You always choose to stay_  
_Spend your nights keeping me away_  
_You think you stand a chance to last_

_Against the ghosts of your past_?_!"_

At that point, Razz and I began to rock out like spastics to the song. I was still singing when Razz joined in.

_"It's been years_

_Since I've seen a face around here_  
_I was broken and alone_  
_In that hell I called my home_  
_Should have left me to decay_  
_Finding me was your worst mistake_  
_And I've found my new obsession_  
_Now it's just you and me_

_You turn away_  
_I'll be right beside you_  
_You cut me off_  
_But I'll always have another way to find you_  
_My body's still mending_  
_You're in for a sight_

_Another night but it doesn't get easy_  
_Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces_  
_That they salvaged_  
_No matter what the ending_  
_You won't last the night_

_I hear you breathing in your room_  
_Now don't you panic_  
_It'll all be over soon_  
_And you can play your little games all day_  
_You'll never be free_

_You block me out all you want_  
_But I hear the sound_  
_The echo of a "hello"_  
_I'll come back around_

_You turn away_  
_I'll be right beside you_  
_You cut me off_  
_But I'll always have another way to find you_  
_My body's still mending_  
_You're in for a sight_

_Another night but it doesn't get easy_  
_Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces_  
_That they salvaged_  
_No matter what the ending_  
_You won't last the night_

_No happy ending_  
_Will ever find you_  
_All of these ghosts are_  
_From deep inside you!_

_You turn away_  
_I'll be right beside you_  
_You cut me off_  
_But I'll always have another way to find you_  
_My body's still mending_  
_You're in for a sight_

_Another night but it doesn't get easy_  
_Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces_  
_That they salvaged_  
_No matter what the ending_

_You won't last the night!__"_

Razz and I began laughing at our ridiculousness, but Razz turned to me and said, "You have a gorgeous voice, love!"

I blushed and said, "Why, thank you! So do you!"

At that point, Razz and I pulled into a restaurant parking lot, getting out and going inside. We found Spiffing and Dawko sitting at a table,waiting for us. Spiffing had her dark, brown hair up in a twisted bun, brown eyeshadow and lips gloss on her freckled face. She was wearing a pink T-shirt, light blue skinny jeans, a white leather jacket and pink combat boots. She looked pretty nice.

Dawko was wearing a dark blue T-shirt and dark blue jeans and blue shoes and a black jacket. They saw Razz and I and smiled.

"Hey, Ladybug! It's nice to meet you in person!" Spiffing said, standing up to greet me.

I smiled at her and sat between her and Razz. It looked to be a really nice place, warm, golden light filling the room, windows showing the dark clouds outside, and soft music playing from somewhere in the dining area.

I felt a little nervous, but I would have to see what the night would contain.


	6. The Truth

_**Ladybug's P.O.V**_

An hour later, Spiffing was talking about her dance practices and I was actually pretty interested. I wasn't athletic or sporty in any way, but listening to Spiffing talk about her dancing was pretty fascinating.

"So, I have a huge recital at the Royal Albert Hall, in London. And it would be pretty badass if you and Razz came. You know, as a-"

My eyes widened as I cut in, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait just a second there! Razz and I aren't-"

"That's complete rubbish. I can see exactly how Razz looks at you. He hasn't had that dizzy, dumb look in his eyes since Lily!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Who's Lily?"

She smirked and said, "His ex girlfriend! She left him a few years ago, but he always looked at her with the same happy, gleeful look that he gives you."

I blushed and glanced over at Razz who was chatting with Dawko, paying Spiffing and I no heed. But he did seem to have a sort of glimmer in his deep, green eyes.

"He tends to fall in love very quickly. And based on what you've told me about your previous encounters with Razz, I wouldn't be surprised if he asked you to marry him!" Spiffing stated, mischief tingling in her voice.

I could feel my cheeks burning red as I said, "I just met him! He can't fall for me _that _quickly."

But she shrugged and said, "Oh, but he has. I've known him forever, and he has the habit of falling in love... _very quickly_."

* * *

An hour later, Razz and I were just barely leaving the restaurant, and on our way back home. We were silent the entire ride home, but when we got back, I gave Razz a smile and said, "Thanks for the awesome time, Razz."

He gave me a grin and said, "Same to you, Ladybug. And I hope we can hang out again sometime soon."

I went back to my apartment, got ready for bed and climbed in. I could faintly hear Razz's voice on the other side of the wall, so I sat up and pressed my ear to the wall, just curious about what he was saying.

"Hey, hey, hey, everyone! Razzbowski here! And I'm here to do a sort of vlog!"

Okay. He was doing a vlog. No harm in that, I guess.

"I just got back from a night out with Dawko, Spiffing and a new friend of mine. She is The Lovely Ladybug, or just Ladybug. I was on her channel earlier today, I'll put a link in the description to her channel. But, you guys know me. I fall in love with _everybody_. And I have developed a crush on this girl as well." he said, bliss wafting from his Scottish voice.

I slightly froze. He really did like me? In that way? I kept my ear pressed against the wall as he continued.

"I know, I've only known her for about two days, but she's a really cute girl. She's funny, she's sweet and she has put up with my sorry, drunk arse! So, I can't help but like her. But she probably wouldn't want to hang around a Scottish drunk like me."

My heart dropped. How could he think I wouldn't want to hang out with him? He was funny and sweet, not to mention handsome.

But I took my ear from the wall, feeling a little bit sad, but kind of flattered.


	7. Feel

_**Ladybug's P.O.V.**_

Over the next few months, Razz and I got closer and closer. We had played so many games together, hung out countless times, told each other more and more about ourselves and I couldn't help but have a slight crush on him.

On this particular Saturday afternoon, Razz and I were playing Gmod, and we were absolutely just goofing around.

"HEY! What'd I just say!? NO GRENADES!" I shouted at Razz, who had his grenade out and was throwing them at me.

"Why don't you come over here and say that to my face!?" he taunted, as I ran at him with my RPG. Ready to blast him to the moon and back!

"HERE'S LADYBUG!" I shouted with a maniacal cackled, blasting the rocket launcher in Razz's direction.

A moment later, I saw the explosion and heard the Gmod death flatline, signifying Razz's death.

"Aw, damn! I didn't think you'd actually do it!" he said, chuckling.

I giggled and said, "So, do you have any plans for later, or are you and Dawko planning another date- I mean theory video?"

He laughed and said, "Nope! I'm completely free!"

"Awesome! Ya feel like watching a horror movie or something? You pick the place and time and I pick the movie, or I pick the time and place and you pick the movie?"

"How about my place, at 7:00 tonight?" he replied.

I smiled and said, "How does Annabelle sound?"

"Great!"

"Then it's a done deal!" I exclaimed.

* * *

Two hours later, I left my apartment with my copy of Annabelle and headed next door to Razz's. I knocked on the door and precisely two seconds later, Razz answered.

"Hey Ladybug!" he greeted, letting me in.

I smiled. "Hey Razz!"

We settled down on the couch and began watching the movie. It wasn't anything special, just cheesy jumpscares and a half-baked plot, but Razz and I had fun.

But Razz had began to come closer and closer during the movie, up the point where his head was resting on my shoulder and his knees resting against mine.

After the movie, it was about 9:00 and Razz looked a little bit tired, so I put my hands on my sides to push myself up, but Razz grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"Hey, don't go yet." he quietly asked, making me blush slightly.

"Um, o-okay?" I said, staying put.

Razz didn't move and neither did I for what seemed like hours. My heart fluttered slightly, but I shook it off.

"Hey, Ladybug? Could I ask you a question?" he asked.

I nodded.

"How much do you like me?" he nearly whispered.

I sighed. "I'd take a bullet for you, Razz. I love you to pieces!"

He lifted his head up and looked at me. Dead in the eyes.

"I'm going to be honest with you. I have a giant crush on you, Ladybug. Since you let me spend the night when I was drunk that one time, I've sort of developed my crush on you. You probably don't even feel the same way, and I completely understand." he said.

I was at a loss for words. I had no clue what to respond with!

But I replied with, "I do, Razz! I do feel the same! I just didn't want to make things awkward. I'm sorry."

He leaned in. Dangerously close.

"Don't be sorry, lass. But I'm relieved that you feel the same way about me." he quietly mumbled.

His left hand lightly held my hip while his right was gently knotted in my hair, as he leaned in, and gently kissed me.


	8. Comments

_**Ladybug's P.O.V.**_

A month later, Razz and I were now officially a couple. But we still needed to come out and tell Razz's audience and my audience about it. I was a little nervous about it, because Razz's fangirls were crazy jealous when we weren't dating. Just imagine what they're like when they find out.

But Razz and I sat down on my couch with my camera in hand, and he hit the record button.

"Hey, hey, hey everyone! It's Razzbowski! And I have a little announcement to make. And it's in regards to this beautiful girl, here! Say hi, Ladybug!" he said, pointing the camera to me.

I smiled and said, "Hey, guys!"

"But, she is now my girlfriend. She and I have been together for about a month now, and I love this girl to pieces! And I know you guys will too! But she's all mine!" he said with a smirk.

I smiled to myself as Razz finished up by saying, "But anyways, guys. If you enjoyed this video, please hit that like button, it's very much appreciated! I've been Razzbowski, and you've been the beautiful bastards as always, and I love, each and every single one of you! Goodbye!"

He stopped recording, edited and uploaded the video within the hour. I went back to my own apartment to get some rest and to watch the video, in my dark room. I checked out the comments on Razz's video... and I did not like what I saw.

_"Really, Razz? That's the best you can do?"_

_"She looks like my arsehole."_

_"Why are you with her? You can do so much better!"_

_"She's bum-f**k ugly, Razz. Why are you even with her?"_

_"She looks pretty, but she's probably a gold-digger."_

_"What a slut."_

I closed my laptop and glared at the darkened wall in front of me. Anger and hurt was swirling in my chest at the mean and hateful comments. I wasn't that ugly, was I? I'm not a gold-digger, either. The words shouldn't even bother me, but they did.

I growled to myself as I laid back down on the bed, angry at the commenters and the angry fangirls. They were just jealous. I had Razz, they didn't.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to my phone buzzing. At 6:23 in the morning. I groggily picked it up to see that Razz was trying to video call me. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and answered, the light from the slowly rising sun giving just a little bit of light.

"Morning, babe." he said with a grin.

I smiled and said, "Hey. What's up?"

He sighed and said, "Well, I was reading the comments on the video from last night-"

"Don't even get me started on them."

"-and I saw most of the fans are defending you."

I blinked. Last I checked, they were telling me to die in a fire.

"Wait- what?"

He chuckled and said, "They were reporting the trolls and rude commenters, and defending you. They are standing up for you."

I gave him a smile. "That's awesome! Tell them thanks!"

"Oh, I did. But, do you feel like dragging your tired booty over here for breakfast?" he asked with a wink.

I gave an embarrassed laugh and said, "Sure!"

I quickly hung up and jumped into the shower, and was done within ten minutes. I put on my red flannel shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and some fuzzy blue socks. SCREW SHOES! And I put my hair up in a bun and just put on my normal makeup, then headed over to Razz's.

I knocked on the door and about five seconds later, Razz let me in.

"Mornin', beautiful!" he said, pulling me in for a hug.

I smiled and said, "Morning!"

He released me and said, "Ya ready to get cookin'?"


	9. New things happening

_**Ladybug's P.O.V**_

A very long time later, Razz and I arrived at the Royal Albert Hall, where we were wading in tides of people in search of Dawko. I wasn't a people person, so being bunched up against other people made me a little twitchy.

But, we found Dawko waiting for us by the door to the balcony, where we had our reserved seats. Razz, Dawko and I sat in our seats, waiting for the lights to dim and the dancers to appear on the stage. There were so many people there, but I managed to keep my cool.

Pretty soon, the lights darkened as dark and sinister, but beautiful music began softly playing as about 10 dancers came onto the stage and began dancing gracefully in black ballet costumes, adorned with black crowns and dark makeup. One of them, I recognized as Spiffing.

They were quite good, as they set the mood for the dark and sinister music. They conveyed the appearance of death and darkness, but beauty and grace. It was wicked.

Nearly an hour and a half later, the recital came to a thundering close with Spiffing and a few other dancers spinning and twirling in black and red as death ballet costumes, as faux fire and smoke spewed behind them, the dark and suspenseful music coming to a thundering close.

The lights immediately shut off, as myself, Razz, Dawko and everyone else in the theater stood and applauded and cheered for the magnificent performance.

It took us nearly 45 minutes, but we eventually found Spiffing, with a giant smile plastered on her face.

"You did amazing, Spiffing!" I said, giving her a hug.

"Why, thank you!"

"You were incredibly awesome, Spiff." Razz said with a grin.

She smiled at him as Dawko said, "You were beautiful, babe. I loved it, and I love you."

"I love you too!" she said, giving him a quick kiss.

Razz looked over at me and wiggled his eyebrows, clearly wanting to do the same thing. To which I obliged, kissing him just as Dawko and Spiffing had with each other.

* * *

A few weeks later, I was doing work on my computer.

Rage boiled in my veins as I saw the small white box on my screen, reading the text, "_Sony Vegas Pro. 13 has crashed. Failure to save project."_

I had been editing a 20 minute video, and I had been working on it for a solid 3 hours, and I was nearly done, when my computer crashed and it didn't even save my video.

I was frozen, glaring at the screen, the vein in my forehead pulsing as the rage grew and grew. Until I exploded.

I shot up out of my chair, ripping my rasta headphones off in the process. I grabbed my keyboard and violently beat it against the desk repeatedly until the keys fell out of the keyboard. But I didn't stop there.

"I freakin' HATE YOU!" I shouted at the computer as I picked up my desk chair and shoved it across the room. While doing that, I bit my tongue really hard, making my anger spike rise dramatically.

"OW!" I screeched, as I picked up the now broken keyboard, ran over to the window and tossed it out of it, hearing it shatter and break on the concrete 4 floors below.

I heard Razz's footsteps coming from the hallway, obviously on his way to my office.

"Ladybug, what the bloody piss is go-"

He stopped, seeing the scattered keyboard keys on the floor, my desk chair on its side across the room and my face flushed and sweaty. Especially the vein pulsing on my forehead.

Razz stood there, his mouth agape at my outburst. Then, his mouth twisted into a smile as he clamped his hands over his mouth, stifling laughter.

"It's not funny!" I snarled.

"Oh, love! This is HILARIOUS!" he said, now cackling with gales of laughter.

* * *

An hour later, Razz was driving me to Best Buy to get a new keyboard. But I was still fuming with rage. I sat in the passenger seat, my hoodie up, my arms crossed and I was slouching.

"Lighten up, my Lady Hulk-"

"Shut up!" I snapped, making Razz chuckle.

I glared out the window, away from Razz. The sun was just barely setting and the sky was light blue and pink.

"I hate you..."


	10. NarrationCon Part 1

_**Ladybug's P.O.V.**_

Razz and I got off the plane at NarrationCon, which I had been waiting for ALL YEAR! We got a taxi and found a hotel room. I collapsed onto the bed and curled up into the pillows, as Razz soon followed.

"Tired, love?" he asked, cuddling me.

I smiled. "A little."

"Get some rest, Ladybug. You'll need it for Pete's panel tomorrow."

I closed my eyes and soon dozed off.

* * *

The next morning, Razz and I got dressed and went to the convention center. I was wearing a dark blue shirt with a white anchor on it, dark blue shorts and a light vanilla cardigan with some light blue Vans, with my now brown and red hair in loose curls. Razz was wearing a dark red shirt, dark blue jeans and red Adidas kicks.

We took a cab to the convention center, got our passes and went in. I was immediately surrounded by other narrators and fans of mine. All I could hear was-

"LADYBUG! OH MY GOD, I'M A HUGE FAN-"

"I LOVE your voice! Could you read more urban legends and-"

And through all of that, I could hear Pete the Hamster's loud and deep voice shout, "HEY! Get out of the way, my co-worker's here!"

Pete made his way through the huge crowd and said, "Hey, Ladybug. Long time, no see."

I hugged the man with the mascot hamster head on his own head and said, "It's been a while."

"How's Scotland? You've kind of picked up an accent."

"Great, and no I haven't!" I protested.

He chuckled and said, "Sure, whatever. Anyways, I have someone I'd like you to meet. He was the leader of a rival narration community, but we have come to an agreeance and have united."

He then took Razz and I to a part of the convention center where the biggest narrators gathered backstage. It was there where my fangirl instincts went into overdrive, and I had to cover my mouth as a gasp of pure shock escaped my lips. There, standing in front of me, was the one and only... David Near.

"David, here is Ladybug. She's the one I've telling you about." Pete said to David. David was in all black and white with a black top hat on his head and a Freddy Krueger glove on his left hand.

David smiled and walked over to me and said, "Well, hello there. It's an honor to meet you. I'm a big fan of yours."

I stood there, frozen in pure shock. I was screaming and freaking out on the inside. I was talking to the one and only _**David **_freaking **_NEAR_**.

"Um, Ladybug? You okay in there?" Pete asked, tapping my shoulder.

I snapped out of my daze long enough to say, "Y-yeah, I'm great."

Pete patted my shoulder and said, "Good. Because we're doing a live panel in five minutes with DAGames, Jonochrome, David, MrBettyKrueger, Madame Macabre and Scott Cawthon."

My eyes widened with shock and disbelief.

"HOLD UP!" I blurted out, grabbing Pete's arm and dragging him away from David and Razz.

"What?"

"You didn't tell me I was doing a panel _**with my idols**_!" I whisper-yelled.

He chuckled and said, "You'll do fine. We're just going to be talking about future projects, answering questions, playing games with the audience, then you're singing with David and DAGames."

If I wasn't having a heart attack before, I am now.


	11. NarrationCon Part 2

_**Ladybug's P.O.V.**_

About half an hour later, we had talked about future song projects, fan games and future FNaF 4 games, which surprised us all, and future Creepypasta projects. Now we were answering fan questions.

A guy in a Jeff the Killer cosplay asked, "I have a question for David. Who would win in a fight? Laughing Jack? Or Ticci Toby?"

David chuckled and said, "Laughing Jack would beat the hell out of Ticci Toby, in my opinion."

Everyone began laughing at David's answer, mostly because his voice was so dark, deep and serious, but his answer was so lighthearted and joking.

A few more questions later, a little girl in a Chica costume asked me, "I have a question for Ladybug."

I nearly started gushing over her adorable little voice. She looked and sounded no more than 7 or 8 years old, but I responded with, "What's your question, Sweetie?"

"D-do you have a boyfriend? And i-if not, you should d-date David."

I started laughing at the absurd and awkward situation, as did everyone in the audience and everyone on stage with me.

"Well, I'm open, Ladybug." David said, making me laugh harder.

But when I saw Razz in the audience, he did **_NOT LOOK AMUSED_**. He was glaring at me, then at David, with anger in his emerald green eyes. I stopped laughing and cleared my throat, saying, "I actually already have a boyfriend right now. He's in the audience right now. Stand up, Razz!"

Razz stood up, earning cheers from the audience. Razz smiled at them as he sat back down, but his eyes were not conveying happiness.

A few more questions later, Will Ryan stood up from his seat at the table and said, "Well, I think it's time to start our little song session! We're going to start with "Flumpty's Jam". David and Ladybug with be singing with me-"

"OH NO! Why are we starting with **_THAT_**?" Jon groaned, earning a laugh from the audience.

"Because I said so!"

After we got all of our equipment set up, Will and David began singing as the music began.

_"Look over there,  
It's the egg man!_  
_Can he scare?_  
_Yes he can!_  
_With his cartoon gang!_  
_It's the game they made for you!_  
_So when the timer starts_  
_Let your dreams come true!_  
_Watch as the monsters come to life_  
_Before your very eyes!_  
_Can't help but wonder_  
_As your fate soon plunders!_  
_Birthday block comes around and stops-"_

Will stopped singing as I started to sing with David.

_"YOUR HEART!  
But the innocence is real!_  
_(Oh, so many feels)_  
_And your mind smells tasty!_  
_That's the deal!_  
_(Make sure the owl is sealed)_  
_They broke the lives of childhood dreams!_  
_(Says Whinnie the Bear_  
_Just stare if you dare)_  
_Have you got the patience?_  
_Or will the clown become your COMPETITION!?"_

Will jumped back in as all of us sang together.

"_Jump up loud for Flumpty's Jam!_

_Spick and spam!_  
_And goes well with ham!_  
_Kick start your charger!_  
_Screams beg louder!_  
_Scramble the hours_  
_And we will land!_  
_Restart your software!_  
_Take good care!_  
_As Piglet's body_  
_Sits and stares!_  
_Let the body trace_  
_No soul inside!_  
_Consume the funk_  
_And let it ride!_

_"This is the Flumpty's Jam!_

_Yes this is, the Flumpty's Jam!"_

* * *

After the panel was over, Razz and I left to go get something to eat. And he was **_NOT _**happy.

"Okay, Razz. What's the problem?"

"Nothing." he growled.

I groaned. "You're such a child. What's wrong?"

"I don't like that David guy. He seems like a rapist. And I don't like how he talks to you." he grumbled.

It took a second, but it finally dawned on me. Razz was jealous of David.

"You're flippin' JEALOUS!" I said, a cheek splitting grin spread across my face.

"I am not jealous. I'm just concerned for you." he said, his eyes on the road as he pulled into a Burger King drive-thru.

"You are too jealous!" I said, beginning to laugh.

He growled and hit his fists against the steering wheel. "Fine! I'm jealous! But can ya blame me? I'm not letting a beautiful girl like you go anytime soon!"

He kissed my cheek and said, "I love you, you know that, right?"

"I love you too."


	12. Pranks

_**Ladybug's P.O.V.**_

I was home alone for the day, and I was incredibly bored. Razz was out for a few hours, and I was just editing videos and chatting with Kuledud3 on Skype. I was sitting on my big, brown beanbag chair, just zipping and unzipping the opening of the chair where the stuffing was, bored out of my mind.

Then, out of curiosity, I got off the beanbag and looked inside of it, and I saw that I could probably fit inside of it, curled up next to the stuffing. I crawled inside and zipped it close, flattening my body enough to look like nothing was inside the beanbag.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and began just watching some Disney movies, waiting for Razz to come home. It was then that I got an evil idea. I would hide in the beanbag and scare Razz when he got home.

So I sat in there, and waited.

* * *

"I'm home, love!" I heard Razz's voice call out, pulling me out of my half asleep state.

I grinned to myself as I stayed silent and still, not moving, barely breathing.

"Where'd she go?" he said to himself, as I heard him shuffling around in the next room over.

I could hear his footsteps getting closer and closer, until I was positive he was in the same room as me. Before I could unzip the beanbag chair, I could feel weight settle on top of me. Razz had freaking sat on me.

The only thing I could think was, "_Please don't fart. I'm begging you, please don't fart."_

I could hear Razz turn on the TV and the sounds of him playing GTA IV. I grinned to myself. I could still mess with him.

"Ah! Get off my ass, cops, damn! I just stole a car, killed some hookers and ran a few red lights!" Razz exclaimed.

I then began to ever so slightly poke at Razz's lower back, causing him to jump.

"JESUS!" he yelped, standing up abruptly.

I tightly clamped my hands over my mouth and nose to keep from making any noise, and stayed completely still.

"Hello!?" he called out, paranoia evident in his voice.

After a few minutes of silence, he sat back down, playing GTA again.

I decided to make my move. I ever so slowly and quietly, unzipped the beanbag chair to where only my arm was sticking out, but he didn't even notice. I then firmly grabbed his leg, shouting abruptly, making Razz scream and throw his controller as he leapt up.

"JUDAS PRIEST!" He screamed, as I began laughing, crawling out of the beanbag chair.

Razz growled and said, "Ladybug, you scared the shit out of me! How long have you been there?"

I was fully out of the beanbag chair and lying on my back on the floor, still laughing my lungs out.

"For a few hours now!" I wheezed out, laughing like crazy.

"Ladybug, you are such a f**king child." he groaned.

That comment only made me laugh harder.

"That's funny, I don't care what you say." I said, slightly calming down.

Razz pulled up onto my feet, but then promptly carried me in his arms, like a bride.

"Put me down!" I demanded, but he only chuckled.

"Nope." he said, sitting back down on the beanbag chair and picking up the controller, with me thoroughly trapped in his arms as he resumed playing GTA.


	13. Songs and Stuff

_**Ladybug's P.O.V.**_

I sat on my desk chair, just watching some gameplay videos on a hot summer day while Razz was in the next room, taking a nap. It was around 6 in the evening, and I was getting a little hungry. Just when I stood up to get something to eat, an alert on my phone, signifying that I had received a new e-mail alert went off.

I opened my e-mail and saw that I had received an e-mail from one vurdigo96

My eyes bulged as I felt my heart dramatically pick up in speed. This was Muse of Discord! I had been a fangirl of his for OH so long!

I clamped a hand over my mouth, still staring wide-eyed at the screen until I opened it up and read,

_"Hello, Ladybug! I had received word from Madame Macabre about your channel. So, I checked it out and I really love your content! I subscribed, of course, and I have a request for you. I'm working on a really cool song, but it's a duet between a boy and a girl. And in case you haven't noticed, I don't have the high-pitched pipes of a female. So, would you like to sing with me in my new song? If you want to, I'd be honored to work with you. You're very talented. But if not, I understand. Get back to me as soon as you can."_

I froze in utter shock. Muse of Discord had asked me to sing with him. **_Muse of FREAKING DISCORD had asked ME to SING WITH HIM_**.

I leapt out of my chair and let a sudden and abrupt squeal of delight fill the room, and I danced around in a circle, unbelievably happy.

My celebration was cut short by a series of footsteps coming from the hallway as a sleepy-looking Razzbowski came into my room, his eyes half-lidded and his hair wild.

"Ladybug, what's going on in here?" he asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Read this!" I exclaimed, thrusting my phone into his hand, causing him to flinch.

But his eyes settled upon the e-mail, and after a minute or two of silence, Razz's eyes filled with glee as a smile crawled onto his face.

"That's amazing, Ladybug!" he exclaimed, pulling me into a tight hug, with me giggling and smiling in delight.

He then kissed me abruptly, catching me off guard. After a few moments, we broke apart and I said, "This is the opportunity of a lifetime, Razz. I've been only dreaming of this day."

Razz chuckled and said, "Congratulations, love. I'm going back down to sleep, but you celebrate."

And with that, he kissed my forehead and left the room.

"Love you!" I called after him.

"Love you too!" he called back, walking into his room and closing the door behind him.

I stood there, grinning like an idiot for a minute or two before sitting back down at my desk.

* * *

A week later, I was recording my parts of the song Muse of Discord had written for me. It was a Five Nights at Freddy's song, and I had to sing as Chica and Muse of Discord was to sing as Freddy. I listened to him sing my parts in his deep voice on repeat for days, so I had all of my parts memorized. And he had recorded the music and his own parts, but kind of left a karaoke version for me to record my parts onto.

I started the song, hit the audio record button, and began singing.

_"You guys know what time it is? That's right! It's-_

_Time for party!_

_Don't look at us as though we're the devil, you_  
_really ought to know_  
_we're being level_  
_this was never our intended pass time, but_  
_how could we forget that dark crime?_

_How pathetic for you to cry victim, we_  
_know your guilty heart soiled within_  
_Monsters roam these halls but they're not robots, men_  
_are capable of some dark thoughts_

_Crank those gears_  
_the music is in me_  
_Been a real long day_  
_and we're dying to be free_  
_don't stop now_  
_'cause I can guarantee_  
_when the silence drops_  
_we're the last thing that you'll see_

_Don't you feel even a little regret, I_  
_can't see it in your eyes_  
_so judgment you'll get_  
_hunt you down, doesn't this seem familiar? We'll_  
_trade our lives for one that's bigger_  
_Won't you agree that this feeling's awful? To_  
_be all on your own_  
_deep in your bones_  
_Soon enough you'll know exactly how it felt_  
_karma can be cruel_  
_with hands dealt_

_crank those gears_  
_the music is in me_  
_been a real long day_  
_and we're dying to be free_  
_don't stop now_  
_'cause I can guarantee_  
_when the silence drops_  
_we're the last thing that you'll see_

_Springs recoil_  
_your time is nearly out_  
_you've got one percent_  
_and no one can hear you shout_  
_all goes black_  
_you hear the motors roar_  
_been a real fun game_  
_but we're breaking down that door_

_Oh dear! It looks like we're reaching the end of the show!_  
_We've had so much fun! We really hate to see you go!_

_Oh what a shame that things turned out this way_  
_Forgive me but you've really got to pay_  
_up for the suffering you've caused us_  
_Join into this children's chorus_

_Crank those gears_  
_the music is in me_  
_been a real long day_  
_and we're dying to be free_  
_don't stop now_  
_'cause I can guarantee_  
_when the silence drops_  
_we're the last thing that you'll see_

_Springs recoil_  
_your time is nearly out_  
_you've got one percent_  
_and no one can hear you shout_  
_all goes black_  
_you hear the motors roar_  
_been a real fun game_  
_but we're breaking down that door_

_That sure was a rockin' time, huh Chica?_  
_You're right Freddy! But I think it's time for us to say bye bye!_  
_Come back to see us real soon!_  
_And thanks for coming to Freddy Fazbear's!"_

I finished singing just as Razz came into my room. I hit the stop button, smiling up at Razz.

"You sounded great, love." he said, crossing the room to my desk.

"Thanks." I replied, standing up to hug him.


	14. Birthday Part 1

_**Ladybug's P.O.V.**_

I felt a strange tickle on my nose in my half asleep state, making me crinkle my nose in recoil.

"Wakey wakey, beautiful." I heard a voice faintly say.

I brushed it off as a hallucination created by my still asleep brain, and I relaxed, nearly falling completely asleep again.

"Happy Birthday..." I heard the voice sing out.

I smiled and sang back, "To you."

The voice as I now recognized it as Razz's, laughed out and I felt a load of weight crushing me, making my eyes pop open in surprise.

"Wake up, Birthday Girl!" he exclaimed.

I sat up and shoved him off my bed, laughing as I did so.

"I'm awake! What do you want?!" I exclaimed, as he stood up.

He laughed and said, "To get you out of bed to wish you a happy birthday! By the way, your food is going to get cold if you don't get up soon!"

Razz grabbed me and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me out of my room.

"WAIT! I have to take my pills!" I shouted, already feeling the ADHD taking its full effect on my brain.

"Not to worry. They're at the table waiting for ya." he assured me, as he finally set me down in the kitchen.

I made a beeline to the table, where my four pill tablets were waiting, which I hastily gulped down.

* * *

After eating and showering, Razz and I got dressed and we headed over to 8Bit Gaming's place to hang out with Ryans. I didn't really agree with them, because I thought that all of their FNaF theories were complete crap, but Other Ryan was super sweet to me, so that's a plus. Even though Razz really didn't like how sweet he was.

We pulled into the driveway and went into the house, and the Ryans, Lewis and Dempsy were in the main room, playing Super Smash.

"YO! The Birthday Girl is here!" Razz shouted, making all the rest of us jump and me to glare at Razz.

Dempsy turned around with a grin and said, "It's your birthday!?"

The Ryans smirked and said, "Time to call Scott!"

I buried my face in my hands and groaned, "I hate all of you."

Lewis started laughing as Razz pulled out his phone and dialed Scott's number while Lewis pulled out his camera to record it.

"What's going on, guys? Dawko back again! And today is Lovely Ladybug's birthday! And to embarrass her, we're calling Scott Cawthon to make him sing to her for her birthday! Isn't that wonderful, Ladybug?"

He then aimed the camera in my direction, but I only glared at it and said, "I will take all five of these people into a back alley and beat them senseless."

After a few dial tones, Scott's voice appeared and said, "Hello?"

"Hey Scott! What's up!?" Razz said, trying to hold back laughter, as well as the others were.

I tried to leave the scene, but Other Ryan grabbed me and held me in place while Scott said, "Not much. Just working on the update for Five Nights 4. How about you?"

"Just hanging out with 8Bit, Dempsy, Ladybug and Lewis. By the way, it's Ladybug's birthday today and we have her kidnapped and we want you to sing to her in your Phone Dude voice." Razz said, trying very hard not to start laughing.

"No Scott! Don't do it! I'm begging you!" I pleaded, Other Ryan still holding me firmly in place.

I heard Scott clear his voice, then in his Phone Dude voice, starting singing.

"Like, Happy Birthday to you, dude. Happy Birthday to you, dude. Happy Birthday, Ladybug dude. Like, Happy friggin' Birthday to you."

"DIE IN A FIRE, DICKWADS!" I snarled, as everyone, including Scott burst into laughter.

"Love you too, Ladybug." Scott said, still laughing.

Lewis turned to camera back to him and said, "Well there you have it, guys. Ladybug really hates her birthday."

Lewis turned the camera off and Razz hung up on Scott.

Oh boy. Today would be a long birthday.


	15. Birthday Part 2

_**Ladybug's P.O.V.**_

After the whole phone call deal, Ryan, Other Ryan, Dempsey, Lewis, Razz and I settled down to play some Splatoon and Smash. And Dempsey was currently kicking the crap out of me while we were playing Splatoon.

"AW! C'MON!" I exclaimed when I lost again.

Dempsey smirked and said, "Get on my level, Birthday Bitch!"

I rolled my eyes at her profanity, but I brushed it off and started a new game of Smash. I was Kirby and she was Ganondorf, and she was about to beat me. That's when I abruptly thrust my left elbow up underneath her controller, making it fly into the air and giving me the chance to finally beat her.

"YES! I AM THE MASTER COMMANDER!" I cheered, getting a glare from Dempsey.

"You're just a big ol' cheater!" she grumbled.

* * *

It was then 11:00 at night when Razz and I headed back home. It was a really fun day, and I was glad I got to spend it with my best buds.

But, Razz and I pulled up and I unbuckled my seatbelt to get out when Razz stopped me and said, "Hey, wait for a minute."

I stopped, and sat still.

"What's up?" I asked. Razz had a sort of anxious look on his face.

"Well, I- uh- thought it was time to tell you my real name. It is your birthday, and we've been together for a while, and I thought it's finally time to tell you, love."

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay? What's your name?"

He took a breath, and said, "Rhys Teare-Williams."

I sat back. Rhys Teare-Williams is my boyfriend's name? I had to admit, it was a pretty nice name.

"That's a nice name, _Rhys_." I taunted, earning a chuckle from him.

I kind of wanted to tell him my name. In fact...

"Can I tell you my name?" I asked.

He grinned and said, "Why, of course."

"Casey Sterling."

Rhys/Razz smiled and said, "Beautiful name. Just right for a beautiful girl."

I smiled and said, "Do I call you Rhys or Razz now?"

He came a little closer, mere inches away from my face. Then, with a voice as low and soft as possible, he murmured, "You can call me whatever you want."

I blushed mad red at the close proximity and whispered, "Same goes for you."

He held my hands and whispered, "Alright, _Casey_."

Rhys kissed my lips, and he did so slowly. Savoring the moment. As did I.

A few moments later, we broke apart.

"You know what? I kind of like Rhys a little bit more than Razz." I said with a smirk.

He only returned a smirk and said, "And Casey is a lot prettier than Ladybug."

I blushed, and Rhys only grinned and said, "Aw, c'mon! Don't be embarrassed! It's true!

I giggled and said, "Thanks, Rhys."

He raised an eyebrow in question. "What for?"

I kissed him again, catching him off guard.

"For the awesome birthday." I said with a wink as I quickly got out of the car and ran inside, egging him on.

"You're in for it now, love!" I heard him shout behind me.


	16. Tears

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

My eyes stared at the most heartbreaking screen I'd seen in a long time. I was on the scottgames website, where I saw every single animatronic from every single game of FNaF together, in a collage-esque photo, waving. And above them, was a white text, that read, "Thank you!". I gave a pre-cry shudder, as my lip quivered and I brought a hand over my mouth to stop the sobs that were threatening to come out.

The Five Nights at Freddy's games were officially over. It had been a part of my life for over a year now. It brought me out of my depression, brought to to meet so many awesome people, really launched my channel into fame, got me out of my shell and had just been the one thing I would fangirl over. Now it was over and done with. No more frantically checking the cameras for killer robots, no more putting on the mask and shouting at Toy Bonnie, no more yelling at Springtrap, and no more panicking about Bonnie having asthma.

The tears came out before I could stop them. Pretty soon, I was quietly crying at my desk, tears of heartbreak rolling down my cheeks and onto my keyboard.

"Damn you, Scott." I muttered, a quiet sob echoing through my room.

I sat there, the Death Note OST playing music which made me cry even harder. But I dared not make any sound. I didn't want Razz to come in and see me like this.

I closed my eyes, leaned back in my desk chair, and just let the tears come out, feeling my heart ache at the now hollowness in its cavity.

In my complete episode of crying, I failed to notice my door being opened and someone walking behind me until I felt two hands on my shoulders, making me gasp and snap my eyes open to look at the intruder, only to see Razz staring down at me with sadness in his own eyes.

I took off my headphones and stood up to look him in the eyes.

"Love, I know it hurts." he said, his tone heavy and sad.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer for a hug, feeling him do the same.

"This game series gave me a lot of blessings in the past year. Without FNaF, I would be nowhere near as big on YouTube as I am now, I wouldn't have met Pete, David and the others. I would still be working at a dead end job. I would be listening to the crummy music ever. I wouldn't have met you. And I probably wouldn't even be here." I said, as more sobs came out.

Razz pulled back a little to stare me dead in the eyes.

"What do you mean by that, lass?" he questioned.

I gulped and mumbled, "I mean, uh, that I used to be... severely depressed..."

Razz blinked in surprise. "How so?"

My mind flashed back to when I was so unhappy with life and how sad and lonely I used to be, making not only heartbreak of losing FNaF hurt, but also the memories of those dark times flooding me head.

I replied with, "I was extremely miserable in life. I was lonely, didn't have many friends, didn't have a good job, my mom was gone, my dad was working, and I had severe anxiety and depression already. It got really bad. I thought I was worthless, didn't value anything. I was in a hell of my own. It got so bad, I even considered..." I trailed off, not wanting to even say the awful word.

Razz's eyes widened in horror, and I faced away from him to avoid his burning gaze.

"Casey... look at me." he asked calmly, placing his index finger under my chin.

I turned back to face him as he said, "Casey, you are so valuable and full of worth. You have so many people who love you, who would hurt like hell if you were gone. I would hurt like hell if you were gone. I love you, and don't even forget that. You're one of, if not, the most strong, brave, selfless, beautiful, stubborn, smart, and loving women I've ever known. You have so much value and worth, and you're one of the only people I can truly rely on."

More tears rolled down my cheeks as I felt Razz squeeze my shoulders and pull me closer to him. I sobbed into his shoulder until I was sure there were more tears on his shirt than in my body.

I pulled back and wiped the tears away and saw black smudge marks on my fingers. Razz soon began laughing at me, and I raced to the bathroom to see that my makeup had been cried off and was streamed and smudged down my cheeks.

"Razz, you jerk!" I yelled, holding back laughter as I ran back at the Scot, who was now rolling on the floor in gales of laughter.


	17. SURPRISE

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

I layed on the couch, just editing some videos on my laptop, while Razz was in the shower. It was cold, wet and rainy outside, so Razz and I were stuck inside. I had my headphones on, blocking out the thunder outside, since thunder gave me anxiety. But as I was dragging images and inserting funny sound effects, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

I looked at the hallway next the hallway, only to see a shirtless Razz, hot and fresh out of the shower. I tried to look away, but I could not take my eyes off of him. Try as I might, my eyes would not leave that... quite attractive sight.

He didn't even notice me staring at him, as he was heading into his room. As soon as he was gone, I couldn't help but smile and blush to myself. I continued working on the video until I was finished and started listening to some CreepyPastas, until I felt my eyelids get heavy and close.

* * *

I woke up to my laptop being carried off my lap, my glasses being pulled off my face and Razz laying down next to me on the couch.

"Hey, love. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." he said.

I sleepily smiled and replied, "It's okay. By the way, I saw you shirtless earlier."

Razz froze. "You did?"

"Yep. I couldn't stop staring at you, though. I tried, but I just couldn't take my eyes off you." I said, blushing slightly.

Razz chuckled and put his arm around me. "I tend to have that effect on the ladies. Sorry about that, lass."

I kissed his cheek and said with a smirk, "You have absolutely nothing to apologize for."

Razz chuckled and said, "You know what, I have a question to ask you. And it's a pretty serious question."

"Okay?" I said, laying my head on his shoulder.

His eyes narrowed at me, his tone deadly serious. "Will you marry me?"

I blinked in confusion. Dost mine ears deceiveth me?

"Wait- what in the world did you just say?" I asked, his face straight and serious. I thought he would burst out laughing, but his expression never changed.

"I'm serious, Casey. We've been together for a long time, and I've been wanting to ask you for a few months now." he said reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a ring with a peridot gem crested on it.

"Will you be my Mrs. Ladybowski?" he asked, offering the ring to me.

My eyes widened as I stared at the ring, in complete and utter shock. Before I could stop it, a smile crept onto my face and tears pricked the corners of my eyes.

"Yes. Yes! Or course I'll marry you!" I said, kissing him.

He slipped the ring onto my left ring finger and I grinned at him.

"I love you so much, Rhys." I said, now on top of him.

He grinned up at me and said, "I love you too, Casey."


	18. Live Stream

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

The morning after Razz's proposal, I decided to get out of bed, take my pills, letting Razz sleep in. I got on my computer, called up Pete, David, Dempsey and Sidney. Sidney was my best friend, and even though we were in no way related, I consider her my full blood.

Anyways, I started a Google hangouts livestream, and turned on my facecam, not caring about my bare face and the few red spots on my face. I wanted to show them and my Lovely Army what's going on.

"Hello, Lovely Army! My name is Casey the Lovely Ladybug! And welcome to the 'What's Up?!' live stream! I have a few guests with me here this fine morning! I have David Near, Pete the Hamster, SpiffingG and Sidney the Other Lovely Ladybug! Say hi guys!" I said, the smile nearly splitting my face in half.

"Hi guys!" they said.

"What are you so smiley about, Case?" Sid asked, adjusting her white headphones.

I nearly doubled over in a fit of giddy giggles as I said, "Oh nothing, I'll tell ya in a minute. Let's just see if anyone is actually watching the stream. Until then, how're you guys doing today?"

"I got work tonight, so not that great. But I've got some videos lined up for the next few days." Pete grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Pete." I said, losing my smile for a second.

I soon started to see comments flowing into the chat box. There were some spammers, but Fly took care of them. She was a great moderator.

"Okay, now that I know that people are actually watching and we aren't just talking to an empty audience, I can tell you guys a very exciting announcement! I... am getting married!" I said, raising my left hand into the webcam, showing off the engagement ring.

I heard a loud gasp from Sid and Dempsey, and a "Holy SHIT!" from Pete, along with laughter from David as the comments soon became wild and crazy. Some filled with congratulations and others filled with jealousy, but I soon began laughing.

"When did he propose!?" Sid asked.

"Last night! He woke me up to do it too!" I replied, letting out more giggles.

"When and where's the big day!?" Dempsey asked.

I thought for a moment, and after thinking about it, I said, "Probably sometime in June. And I haven't decided yet."

Sid smiled and said, "Just telling you right now, you'd best get prepared for that honeymoon, honey."

My eyes widened, my face turning tomato red and I covered my eyes with my hand as I began laughing hysterically. I was beyond embarrassed.

"We won't be doing any of that on our honeymoon, Sid. I don't know, nor do I want to, what you and Jaden did on yours. But Rhys and I will probably just sit around playing Until Dawn, watching scary movies and eating Pop Tarts on our honeymoon." I wheezed out in between laughs.

"Well, you'd better get started on this wedding, Casey! It's September now, you've got until June to get this figured out!" David said.

We talked for a few more hours until we decided to end the stream. And Razz was still asleep.


	19. Suicide

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

I quickly got off the plane, rushing to find Madame Macabre and Cabbit, to try to help Pete. Pete was rushed to the hospital after a failed suicide attempt. Rhys was still in Scotland, still planning the wedding, and I came without him.

I eventually found them both waiting by the gates, Cabbit with her sunglasses and cane as she is actually blind, and Madame Macabre with tears staining her cheeks.

"You're here!" I exclaimed, being pulled into a hug by Madame.

"We're here. We're going to the hospital. Pete is awake, but he's kinda quiet." she warned, grabbing Cabbit and heading out to the car.

"That stupid brat." I hissed, tears leaking from my eyes.

How could he do this? I knew he'd been depressed for a long time, but I never would've thought he'd try to kill himself. I would've been so hurt, crushed, broken even; if he'd died.

We soon arrived at the hospital, heading to Pete's room. We walked inside, and I saw Pete, lying in a hospital bed, IVs hooked up to him, stitches up his arms, holding very large cuts together.

I glared at him, angry that he'd tried to kill himself. Doesn't he know how much that would hurt me!? One of his close friends?

I walked up to and slapped him, dead in the face.

"You son of a bitch." I snarled, making a rare curse time for me.

His eyes popped wide open in shock, as he rubbed his stubbled cheek as he whimpered out, "I-I'm sorry, C-Casey-"

"Do you have **_ANY _**idea how much I would've hurt if you'd killed yourself!? Ever since I met you you've been in my heart! I've been where you've been, and it makes me sick every time I think about it! Don't you **_dare EVER _**think no one cares about or loves you. I didn't waste all that time and effort to be your friend just to lose you! You have no idea how _**FURIOUS **_I am at you, Pete Steadman!" I snarled, making Pete's eyes water.

Pete was one of my closest friends, and to see him like this made me so sad and angry. I almost lost an amazing person in my life.

"Casey. I'm sorry. I really am. I just couldn't take the loneliness anymore. The misery. The disappointment. It made me sick just seeing all of my friends who are getting married or having children, while I'm still **_alone_**." he whimpered, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

I sighed, taking a seat by his bed while Madame and Cabbit left the room, giving Pete and I some privacy.

"Pete, I will always be here for you, and I promise I'll never leave as long as there is breath in my lungs. You're one of my best friends, and I'm not losing you. If I need to, I'll stay here with you or you can live with me in Scotland."

Pete sighed and said, "I don't have room for another person to live with me, and I can't just drop everything and live you in Scotland. Besides, you have Razz."

I growled and glared at him. "I've known you a lot longer than I've known Razz. I will not leave until I'm sure you'll never **_ever _**try this again."

I heard Pete whimper, breaking my heart. I quickly gave him a hug, crying a little bit.

"I'm sorry, Pete. I'm sorry I couldn't be here when you needed me most. I'm sorry I slapped you. I'm sorry you're in this mess." I blurted out, more tears falling from my eyes.

"Hey, it's not your fault. I've just been lonely and depressed. I just needed some company." he said, returning the embrace.

"You've got some company now. And I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon." I reassured him.

I released him, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"Thanks, Casey." he said with tears in his eyes.

I smiled back at the best friend I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. And I would do everything in my power to make sure he was happy, healthy and safe again.


	20. Concert

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

I finished putting on my makeup backstage, getting ready for the concert with DAGames, David Near, Dawko, Madame Macabre, Livvy and Sidney. We were going to performing about 20 songs onstage at PAX, on our very own music concert panel. I was so nervous, but I was so excited.

I was wearing a white, loose shirt with a black and blue butterfly on the front, black skinny jeans, blue Vans, my black leather jacket , black leather gloves, and my now dark brown hair into loose and wavy hair that had a faded red beanie on it. My makeup was consisting of blue eye shadow, a strong cat lined eye, bright red lips and shiny blue nail polish.

I climbed onto the darkened stage, staging beside Livvy and Sidney. We would be singing "Follow, Greet, Wait, Repeat" first, and I was way excited!

Will and Sidney were similar things as me, but Sidney's shirt was purple with a black bird on it and her beanie was white, and Livvy's shirt was light blue and her beanie was dark orange.

The music thundered to a start, as I let out a sinister chuckle. I was singing as the Follower, Sidney was singing as the Greeter, Livvy was singing as the Waiter, Pete was singing as the Nightmare. I thought it fit pretty well.

I began to singing my dark but formal and operatic voice.

**"Pay attention dear friend! You're far too high! To be jumping off the building and to die."**

Sidney began to sing in her dark but feminine voice.

_"That exit draws you near, But the smiles in the room say, We've come to play, Run away!"_

Livvy began singing in her deep and guttural voice.

"So be ready for your time Your heart beats faster as you're gone in the blink of an eye But you have no worry or fray 'Cus the end of the day we feed on dismay, you're the prey

**"We are puppets, created by madness, **

**Painting a canvas darker than life."**

We then began singing all together.

_**"Follow, Greet, Wait, Repeat." **_

_"Look around, can you see the dismay?_ _We are creations, developing Salvation, your own demise will cry."_

_**"Follow, Greet, Wait, Repeat."**_

* * *

We sang about 10 more songs until about 4 in the morning, when the crowd was gone and the crew was cleaning the stage. I sat beside Livvy, Pete, Sidney and Razz, on the edge of the stage, our feet dangling off the edge.

"You did wonderful, Casey." Razz said, wrapping his arm around me.


End file.
